


Smoke Circles

by Soul4Sale



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, Tobacco use, mild nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle used to think of smoke as disgusting and horrible, but there was always a first time for everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke Circles

**Author's Note:**

> Just needed to do a little drabble to get the juices flowing. Decided to write this to hopefully get my mood up. I hope you guys like.

Spires of smoke swirled thickly and tall to the ceiling, eventually curling in on itself and flowing into the open room. Sunlight filed into the room through the slats of the blinds, catching the pale skin of one Kyle Broflovski as he lazed about on the bed, resting against his dirt-smudged lover with little care for it spreading to him. Lounging like a cat on the windowsill, he yawned slightly and gave a slow roll onto his side, arms held out straight and connected at the hands as he gave a languorous stretch, eyelids fluttering shut. A soft grunt left him as he arched his back, legs straightening out and leaving him with a comfortable sigh. 

Eyelids lifting, muddy brown eyes fell to glance at the comfortable looking Jew in his lap, a calloused hand reaching down to run through the fluffy red fro on his head. It was rare to see him being careful, but it wasn't unwelcome, Kyle's head leaning in that direction to gain more of those gentle touches. Even as another breath of smoke left him, the redhead didn't say a single thing about it.

“Do jou want to see somezing?” Breaking the companionable silence as though it were the easiest thing in the world, Christophe closed his eyes again, leaning against the wall and not caring about the dirt smearing behind him. 

“Mmm... Sure?” Rolling to face the other, he looked up just as the cherry on the end of the cigarette lit up bright as the elder sucked at the cancer stick between his lips. Mouth turning into an 'O', he slowly licked the smoke out of his mouth, forming 'O's that spread into larger circles as it moved towards the ceiling. “I didn't know you could blow smoke circles.” He added softly, with a smile. 

“I can do almost anyzing, eef I put my mind to et.” Christophe chuckled, shaking his head. 

“Obviously...”

“'Ow else do jou zink I bedded jou?” 

Blushing starkly, Kyle growled a little before chuckling, “You were French, hot, and interested.” 

“Anyzing I put my mind to.” Christophe replied with a deep rumble of laughter in his chest. Earning himself a punch to his abs that he barely felt, all went back to its usual post-coitus silence, both males basking in the light of the sun and each other's presence.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I think that helped a little bit. I hope you guys enjoy it!


End file.
